where i stood
by trina8730
Summary: Edward had loved someone before Bella. "she who dares to stand where i stood." One-Shot.


**Set to song: where I stood by missy Higgins.**

He found me in the forest 2 years ago. They accepted me into their family, a real family. I didn't know anything of my past, just that my name was Chelsea. Edward showed me how to live in a world with humans. He made me happy, I loved him.

But the middle of junior year, Alice had a vision of a human girl and Edward falling in love and he making her his.

"I have to leave Edward, something told me to run and I'm sorry, but you don't need me. She will love you more I than could. She who dares to stand where I stood."

"Chelsea, what do you mean?"

"I'm sorry love. Tell them I said good bye."

I ran and ran before he could say any more. I needed for him to find h-_Bella._ I took a plane to Russia. Only Alice knew I was leaving and she knew why. I only left Edward a letter, telling a lie as to why I left him. If I told him the truth, Edward would only blame Alice, and I couldn't do that to my sister. Or my new sister.

_SENIOR YEAR._

It was September 15th, there was a knock at my door, it was…Edward. He had a sad look on his face. _Ohh I missed that face._

"Edward!….oh my god, what happened to Bella?"

"How….do..you know…Bella?"

I smiled weakly.

"Edward, she's why I left. Alice had a vision of her coming and you guys…..you guys were going to fall in love, and …and I just wanted to let it happen, because I loved you and I didn't want to be hurt. And imp sorry that I hurt you, but I had to Edward, you would have never let me go."

By that time I had tears streaking my face.

Edward had a face I had never seen; it was a mix between, angry and sad.

"Please don't blame Alice, and I'm sorry I lied, but I had too. So, what happened to Bella? Is she ok?"

He gave me a hug and started.

"Jasper attacked her, and I put her whole life in danger, and I just couldn't. And I left her in the forest. I can't go back, she can't be near us…us VAMPIERS!."

I hugged tighter as both tears were streaming down our faces.

Edward stayed with me for a couple more days and I finally snapped.

"Go to her. Please Edward, this sucks. I……ca-cant think and its driving me insane. Because I can't have you, and I love you! But you want Bella……."

Edward got up and walked towards me and said "I'm sorry that I'm being like this." He kissed me goodbye and ran out.

I sat there stunned. I just lost the love of my life. Again.

"Edward, I don't know who I am without you, and I all I know is that I should." It was barley a whisper, but I know he heard me. "Go to her, she who dares to stand where I stood."

A single tear rolled down my cheek.

_Their Wedding Day._

Alice sent me a wedding invitation two weeks ago. It was Edward and Bella's. At least he went back to her. I smiled a small smile.

I wore a black mini dress. I had cut my hair short and dyed it red. I didn't want the family to recognize me so easily, even though they would smell me, I high doubt that they would recognize the smell.

I got to the wedding at their mansion. Alice was walking down the last two steps. And then it was her turn. Bella was walking down the stairs with her father. _The wedding that was always meant to be._ Nobody recognized my presence and I was thankful for that. They didn't need to see me. I was the one that left them. Not the other way around.

I whispered Edward's name in my head, but he heard it. I stood strong, with my head up high, as he turned to see me. Edward looked at Bella before anyone, except my old family, would notice. I whispered that I was sorry and that I didn't me to snap at him. Also that Bella looked wonderful and that I was glad he found someone to be with. I wished on last request and that was to be happy with Bella and not to mention that I was here. He smiled at Bella, but knew that he was accepting my wishes.

"She who dares to stand where I stood. I love you Edward. Always. I promise."

The Cullens all looked back, staring at the one who had left them. And with that I was gone. Gone to find someone of my own, to call mine.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
